


Carve

by saeransboy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, F/M, Finger Sucking, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Sadism, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, Yandere Choi Saeran, its a lot but fully consensual, suit saeran-typical aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeransboy/pseuds/saeransboy
Summary: Saeran is possessive of you; you know that very well. When a believer accidentally injures you, you brace for the worst. But you weren’t expecting this.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Carve

"Who the hell did this?" He spits the words out so harshly, it sounds like it hurts. Your arm is pulled up at an uncomfortable angle, making you wince. The bruise on your forearm is barely there, but he looks at it as if you were stabbed. There's a vague panic in his eyes, though it's mostly overshadowed by anger and something else dark you couldn't quite put your finger on. He digs his thumb into it, the pain gaining your attention. Your eyes snap to his, though you can't look for long. Whatever that darkness is, it's unnerving to see.

"It was just an accident! The believer--" His grip tightens, the added pressure on your injury making your eyes well up with tears.

"Which one? Never mind. I'll just interrogate them. You're too much of a sweetheart to incriminate anyone, aren't you?" His tone becomes mocking, offering a fake pout. "Let me get one thing straight with you, toy.

"I'm the only one allowed to hurt you. I'm the only one allowed to even speak to you. You're mine. If you're going to be this difficult…" He sneers, tossing you back against the wall, looking at you like cornered prey after hours of chase, "I'll be the only one involved with you at all. The only one to look at you, the only one to bring you food, the only one to ever be in your presence until the day you die."

He steps forward, his leg moving in between your thighs, his proximity making you shiver for multiple reasons. He pauses for a moment, almost confused, before letting out a wheezing laugh. "Are you actually looking forward to that? Having the person who reminds you of how disgusting you are be the only one in your life? God, you really are sick. What did I do to deserve such a depraved little toy…"

You let out a sigh of relief, realizing that he didn't understand your reasoning. This seems to upset him; as quick as you take another break in, his hand is at your throat, knocking it out of you from the sheer force he grabs you with. "Don't make a noise unless you're thanking me for being so generous and sparing with you. I might even bring you a meal once a day, if you're good. But right now you're being a real fucking brat.

"It seems like you aren't taking me seriously. Do you not realize who you belong to?" His free hand moves downwards, a single finger gliding over your skin as he follows it with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe I could carve my name…" It stops at your bare thigh, the silk riding up due to his leg. He stares, almost in a trance, a slight redness coming to his cheeks.

"...Saeran?" The gaze you're met with is embarrassed for a second, quickly turning to one of almost pure fury. He slams his hand against your shoulder in an effort to get away as quickly as possible, making your back dig into the wall in a way that's hardly comfortable. You don't dare to move from that spot, his expression even darker than before.

"Don't fucking interrupt me again. You're just asking for me to do that, aren't you? You want that, right? Fucking vile… but I'll give you what you want." He turns away, heading towards the door without bothering to look back at you as he continues. "You better take those bedsheets off if you don't want blood on them. The airhead left medical supplies in the cabinet, right? Get a few swabs. I don't want to waste any more time on you than I have to." He pauses as he swings opens the door, looking back at you with something almost like affection in his eyes. "And don't you dare use any of that numbing shit. I want you to feel this. Be grateful I'm giving you pain; I don't have to give you anything at all."

You call after him before he can shut the door, not able to keep the worry from your tone. "What about the believer?"

He cackles, tilting his head with a wide, sadistic grin. "The believer will get what they deserve. Stop worrying about other people. I'm the only one that should matter to you from now on." With that, he slams the door. Rising, you walk with shaky legs to the bathroom. Leave out the numbing cream, you remind yourself with a slight smile.

**Author's Note:**

> smut will be added in the later chapter!


End file.
